


The Ties That Bind

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: Barista’s Spicy Treats [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Consensual bondage, F/M, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, dom!reader, husband/wife, incubus!Akira, sub!Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: Trust and love are a necessity in any relationship.But especially if you’re married to an incubus.You trust Akira; you love Akira.Akira trusts you; he loves you.But who’s to say that even demons can’t have a bit of fun?





	The Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freebird97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebird97/gifts).



> This is a “spiritual sequel” of sorts to my recent work: Submission. Please enjoy.

The coarse rope dug into the skin on his wrists, scratching on the bare flesh and leaving dark marks in their wake. If the current round of fierce, almost bestial love-making continued as it had for the past 30 minutes, then he was sure to have bruises lining his wrists, souvenirs of where the rope bindings had once been.

However, the state of himself as far as his body was concerned was the absolute last thing on his mind.

He could appreciate seeing you straddling his hips, he could watch as your breasts bounced, and whenever he looked down at the v-shaped juncture between your legs, he could watch as his cock disappeared into your moist folds.

He could appreciate the sight of seeing your flushed cheeks, watching as sweat trailed down your face, rolled down your shoulders, the beads of perspiration shining in the cold moonlight that glared in from the window adjacent to the bed.

He could appreciate seeing the control you previously held against him slipping, slowly but surely.

It was obvious in how you moved, your hips desperately meeting his in reckless abandon. He noticed it, your slipping dominance, in the way your jaw became set, breathing harshly as your brows pinched the slant of your eyes.

He thought that the splash of deep red that coloured your cheeks did wonders for your complexion, and his onyx-eyed leer caught a few beads of sweat trickling from your perspiring crown, sliding down your blushing bride expression.

It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his long, long life.

Akira endured the wonderful torment you’d so graciously bestowed upon him for as long as he had. He could hold out on his retaliation, he knew he could; he simply had to wait for the opportune moment to strike.

“Do you wish to take a break now, sweetheart?” he crooned, staring up at you as his eyes briefly flashed red.

Noticing your glare, he couldn’t help himself from laughing—however, the laugh was quickly cut off as you raised your hips, slamming back down on his hot, twitching erection.

The frizzy-haired incubus hitched in a breath, his Adam’s Apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed a gulp.

“That was very naughty of you, kitten.”

“S-Serves you right,” you said, enunciating your words with a shameless rut of your hips.

You were close.

He could tell that much. Everything from your look of pure concentration, your shaking hips, your flushed cheeks, and your ragged breathing told him so. All he had to do was push you a bit, watch you struggling to unwind, and then—

It happened.

Your eyes nearly rolled back in your head as he thrusted up suddenly, meeting your hips sharply as you gave a bestial cry of pleasure. For a moment, and only a moment, he could have sworn that you glowed with blissful release as you rode out your high.

He felt your warm, wet walls clench around him, and with a few short and strong ruts, he unloaded into you. You pulled away from him, revealing his dick coated in a mixture of yours and his fluids.

“Ah, so it’s oozing out… What a pleasing sight.”

“S-Shut up,” you muttered, pursing your lips as you frowned.

You sighed as a chuckle warmed your cheeks as you leaned in, pressing a kiss to the frizzy-haired demon’s cheek. You raised your hands, your fingers finding—and undoing—the loose knot that kept Akira’s hands bound to the headboard.

You took possession of your husband’s hands, raising them to your lips and slowly, oh so slowly, peppering them with kisses.

“…Are you okay? I didn’t tie it too tightly, did I? Is your skin sore or tender?”

You allowed the pads of your digits to skim across your husband’s knuckles as you talked, watching as Akira’s wedding ring shone as a ray of moonlight cast its cold glare on the golden band.

Smirking, Akira shook his head. “No, I’m fine, dear. Besides…”

He trailed off, eyeing you as he breathed a short chuckle.

“Battle scars, darling.”

You rolled your eyes, breathing a derisive snort. “You’ll live, I’m sure.”

You released Akira’s hands, suddenly looking—and sounding—quite exhausted. You sighed, rolling onto your side, resting your head on the pillow, and allowing yourself to be embraced by the warmth of the blankets you laid on.

Thankfully, Akira quietly took comfort in the fact that you wouldn’t see it coming.

He didn’t address you by any of the pet names or affectionate titles he was fond of calling you.

No, the only forewarning you received came in the form of rustling sheets, of the mattress moving and shifting, and then finally—

“What the—? What the hell, Akira?!”

You felt a hand rolling you over onto your back. You felt your hands being snatched, and hoisted above your head. You felt the smooth fabric wrapping around your wrists, tying a small little knot before he leaned back to observe his handiwork.

The look on your face was priceless, absolutely breathtaking.

The way you blinked, slowly, watching as your eyes widened, processing the situation.

How your gaze slowly, oh so slowly, trailed to the silk ribbons that were wrapped around your wrists, keeping your hands locked together.

The look of alarmed surprise was quickly replaced by irritation, and Akira couldn’t stop himself from breathing a laugh into your visage, cheeks flushed red as you hissed his name in sheer vexation.

“Surely you expected this to happen at some point, Treasure?”

His warm breath fanned your face as he leaned in, pressing butterfly kisses to your cheeks, your neck, the curve of your jaw, and your sweating crown. He ignored the salty liquid that touched his lips, just as he disregarded your glare as he pressed his lips to yours, letting you taste a mixture of his and your own bodily fluids.

He leaned back, a telltale smirk curling his lips, stained with traces of sweat and saliva.

Truthfully, you had expected the tables to be turned on you, eventually, but you hadn’t expected it to occur so soon.

“I want you to _beg_.”

That was what he hissed before he pressed his lips to yours, but before your eyes were shielded by a veil of silk, you saw Akira’s warm onyx irises being swallowed up by a familiar, very prominent hue of crimson.

“Say my name, sweetheart.”

You felt Akira’s lips moving against yours as he talked, as he spoke his request, breathing soft, warm gasps into your mouth as he slowly, carefully rutted his hips against yours. He didn’t enter you—not yet, anyway.

He wouldn’t screw you into the mattress until you were blushing, panting, soaking, and begging him for it.

He wouldn’t fuck you senseless until you said his name.

“Won’t you say your handsome devil’s name, my pretty little darling?”

It was a request that borderlined on a demand, calmly but smoothly ordering your compliance.

And yet… And yet…

You felt it.

You felt an all too familiar tingle that started from the core of your being, spreading its gentle warmth slowly but surely. You allowed it to circulate its way through your nervous system, carrying its warmth throughout your body.

You felt as though you had slowly submerged into warm, pleasingly warm bathwater.

However, you wouldn’t heed his request—no, his order—so readily. You wouldn’t dance to his tune, no matter how much his ruby-eyed stare enchanted you, no matter how much your body yearned for his touch.

Nor would he be in much of a mood to put up with your rebellious demeanour tonight, not when he had been so deliciously teased by you for what felt like years.

You had your fun, and now it was his turn to let his inner sadist loose.

A sudden and sharp nip to your lower lip pulled a gasp from your throat, but surprisingly, you didn’t feel the telltale moisture that hinted of a tongue swiping over your lip. Strangely, you didn’t feel the familiar feeling of the wet mouth organ as it wasted little time in diving past your lips, seeking yours out.

No, what you received instead came in the form of a soft, haunting chuckle that shattered the morose tranquility that filled the bedroom. The sort of stillness that was broken by the noise Akira made: his chuckle. The darkness that was disturbed only by the cold glare of the moonlight that shone in through the window adjacent to the bed, gently illuminating through the blinds.

“…That’s fine, darling.”

Instinctively, you felt your body tense up. You could feel a chill dancing up and down your spine, creating a feeling that was similar to an ice block sitting on your chest, slowly but surely circulating its freezing rivers throughout you, but it wasn’t an unpleasant sensation.

“I have other ways of making you use that lovely voice of yours, after all.”


End file.
